Weird Situations of the PokeDex Holders
by zero.slash.one
Summary: The DexHolders in various weird Situations that could never happen in the Manga, and some that could. Same universe as the Strip Poker trilogy.
1. 0001-0007

**Revised 29/07/2013, for grammar correction, and increased legibility.**

* * *

**001 **_4 and 6 have some surprising news for 8._

Crystal hadn't seen Blue in a few years, so she hadn't expected to meet her at the orphanage, much less in Emerald's company.

"Cr-Crys.. we have something to tell you." Emerald nervously stammered out.

"Yes." Blue continued, with considerably more composure, though still sounding nervous.

This piqued Crystal's interest. "Yes?" The dark-haired girl asked. "What is it?" She asked. They exchanged a look before Blue decided to just get it over.

Crystal's world seemed to freeze, and fall to pieces, as the words escaped Blue's lips. "I'm pregnant. And Emerald's the father."

* * *

**002 **_1 tells everyone that she's pregnant from 2 _

"A-Are you serious Yellow?!" Crystal exclaimed. Yellow responded by holding out a pregnancy test with two visible bars

"I'm pretty sure." She snapped.

* * *

**003 **_8 understands 4 and 1 better_

"You too, Crys?" Green asked, disappointed.

"Yeah..." She sighed, looking down. "I suppose, since they had, the slip became so easier to make. so much easier to justify..." She mused to herself.

* * *

**004 **_5 has a little chat with 7, and makes a bet with 8._

"I'll bet it'll be _you_ next." Gold smirked, pointing his cue-stick at Green

"Never going to happen, Gold." Green muttered.

* * *

**005 **_10 and 12 get their turn._

"Called it!" Gold smirked. "Pay up, you two!" he told Green and Crystal.

* * *

**006 **_14 makes an observation._

"Well, we're all out of girls, to knock up." Silver muttered, glaring at Gold and White.

* * *

**007 **_Professor Oak hears about their activities._

"Wait wait, wait!" He exclaimed. "so most or all of the female DexHolders are pregnant?"

"That seems the gist of it, Grandfather." Daisy told him.

"Hehe... so Red and Yellow, my grandson and Blue, Gold and Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire, Diamond, and Platinum, and Black and White, finally got together, eh?... well, it certainly took them all a while." He smirked, causing Daisy's expression to sour.

"I'm afraid not, grandfather. I'm afraid that none of those you mentioned have impregnated that girl. You may want to sit down.

"I think that's best..." Oak muttered, rubbing his forehead to try to relieve his headache. "Okay. Whose child are they respectively carrying?"

"As near as I can Blue is pregnant with Emerald's child, Yellow with Diamond's, Crystal with Pearl's, Sapphire with Green's, Platinum with Red's and White with Gold's." Daisy replied, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Ruby, Black and Silver?"

"I don't think they've impregnated anyone. Emphasis on the 'think'" Daisy chuckled.

"I don't know whether to feel happy or sad for them... Well... As long as they're all legal adults, then..." He muttered. "What're you laughing at?"

"Grandfather, do you really not think that this is so utterly absurd as to be funny?"

"I suppose you've got a point, miss." A voice spoke. Oak and Daisy turned their heads to the source of the voice, and saw a dark-haired man in a white lab coat, with a fair bit of stubble on his chin.

"Who-" Oak and Daisy began, before he cut them off.

"I am Paradox. and I am here to undo this Battle in the War. We would benefit from having the Esteemed PokeDex Holders on our side, and they would be too distracted, as a group and individually, were they pregnant. So therefore..." He explained, over their questions and objections, raising a hand, releasing a blinding golden-white light throughout the laboratory.

* * *

Now that I've satisfied my pregnancy fetish, and used Paradox as a Reset Button, let's move on with the story.

Yah, these stories aren't less meant to actually be funny, and More... Bizarre.


	2. 0008-0016

**WARNING: This chapter features graphic content that may be offensive to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

**I don't own any of what I've referenced in this chapter, neither in part or in whole.**

**Credit to **StyleMarshlovski**, for beta-reading.**

**...**

**Revised 29/07/2013 for grammar correction and increased legibility. **

* * *

**008 **_1 learns a new trick._

"Is Yellow okay?" Green nervously asked Red. "She's been staring at me for the past ten minutes."

"Let's find out," He replied. "Hey Yellow, are you-"

He was cut off, when Yellow suddenly yelled. "ZA WARUDO!"

Less than a second had passed for Red and Green, but Yellow had somehow disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**009** _5 annoys 14, and learns why not to do so._

Silver was currently absolutely livid, as Gold had just poked him for the tenth time with his pool-cue. He decided that Gold needed to learn some manners.

"Gold! I've had enough of that thing! Arcade Fire!" Silver shouted, causing a ghostly, tall, slightly muscular man that largely resembled himself, only with green skin, and wearing odd red and black clothes, to appear, and snap Gold's cue. Then, for good measure, he gave Gold a few punches to the stomach, taking care not to injure him too badly.

"Oh, so _t__hat's _you wanna play it?" Gold winced, clutching his stomach. "Nickelback!" He shouted, releasing a similar ghost-like being, though his wore golden and black clothes. Once the two ethereal entities spotted each other, they began a kickboxing match.

"Oh for crying out loud," Crystal muttered, annoyed. "All Time Low!" She shouted, manifesting a gaseous seven foot version of herself, with stone-like skin, that put its hand on Gold and Silver's mouths, dissipating their entities.

* * *

**010 **_3 takes 4,1,8,9 and 12's measurements._

"Right, so, Blue's bra-size is 36D, Yellow's is 28A, Crystal's is 36C, Sapphire's is 34A, and Platinum's is... 34B," Ruby listed to Gold.

"Nice..." Gold whistled.

"They're going to kill us, of course," Ruby calmly said, referring to the aforementioned girls, who were staring daggers, while blushing heavily.

"But of course!" Blue angrily said, brandishing Blasty's poke-ball.

* * *

**011 **_4, 1, 8, 9 and 12 Challenges 5 to Poker, for 3 to keep their personal details under wraps._

Gold had not taken much convincing, when Blue suggested Strip Poker. he'd even been nice enough, to let the girls keep their hats, gloves, and other such articles of clothing.

Yellow and Sapphire had withdrawn from the game early. Crystal and Platinum both played decent games, though Crystal was hampered by not having the essential skills of a Poker Player, and Platinum by being inexperienced with the game, while she learned quickly, it wasn't enough to make up for early blunders. they lost by the tenth or twelfth hand, by Gold's count.

Leaving only Blue... she played well; after five or six hands, Gold were in his boxers, and Blue in her bra, with one final hand to decide.

Even several months later, Blue preferred not to be reminded of the outcome of that game.

* * *

**012 **_12 learns a new language._

"Good morning, Missy, Diamond greeted. "Are you alright? It's already 10:30, and you usually get up about eight."

"-.-., -...-.-.." She replied, smiling. ".. ...-..-.- -... -.-.-...-.-., .-...-.-.-...-.-. -.-..."

* * *

**013**_ 5 makes an interesting find and shows 8._

A smirking Gold and a shocked Crystal looked at a computer screen, showing Blue and Yellow completely nude, close together, their bodies drenched in a liquid that Crystal didn't want to ponder. Yellow's hand were on Blue's left breast, as if to support it, while her tongue was poked out, nearing Blue's right nipple.

"PERVERT!" She shouted, slapping him, walking off in a huff.

* * *

**014** _6 makes a friend._

"Oh hey, Emerald," Crystal greeted. "Who's that?" She asked, referring to another blond boy, around Emerald's age, with what appeared to be Persian ears.

"I am Schrödinger. Pleased to meet you," He said, with an accent Crystal couldn't quite place.

"Hello, Schrödinger. Do you want something to eat?" She asked.

"Ja. A cheese sandvich, und a glass of milk, please!" He excitedly replied. She smiled, and went into the orphanage kitchen, to make him what he had requested. "She's fery pretty..." He whispered to Emerald, once he was sure she was out of earshot.

* * *

**015 **_9 also learns a new trick._

"THAT'S IT, RUBY! I'M GONNA KILL YA!" Sapphire exclaimed, releasing a thin pair of metal claws from her hand, one from the knuckle in-between her index and middle finger, and the other from the knuckle in-between her ring and pinky finger, with an audible 'Snikt'.

* * *

**016 **_And so does 2._

"Missy, look what I learned to do!" Dia cheerfully told Platinum, who put down the book she was reading, to look at Dia. To her surprise, he was holding a cucumber and a plate.

"What did you learn to do, Diamond?" She curiously asked.

She would soon regret asking, as Diamond's shadow somehow got up, off the floor, and moved in ways, through angles she hoped impossible, that gave her a strong urge to vomit, as the shadow-tendrils sliced through the cucumber, and returned to their proper place on the floor.

She wasn't sure what made her more sick; that Diamond blatantly violated every law of nature she knew, or that he did it with an honest-to-Arceus smile on his face.

There, several glowing red eyes opened on, as it, with inhuman maws of impossibly sharp teeth, gave her several arrogant, cold smirks, before retreating underneath Diamond's shoes.

"I learned to slice a cucumber, with my shadow," He merrily exclaimed, oblivious to her discomfort. "Want some?"

"Yes, it would be appreciated." She replied, once her nausea had subsided somewhat. "Thank you, Diamond."

* * *

**Yeah, the strip poker idea started here, and got fleshed out elsewhere. Just to avoid misunderstandings. Really, it's my fault for delaying this.**

**Did I just hint Crystal/Schrödinger? 0_0.**


	3. 0017-0030

**14 more weird instances, to get back on track!**

**And yes, I wrote these while on drugs.**

**Let me make one thing clear; I intend to avert Small Reference Pools.**

**...**

******Revised 29/07/2013 for grammar correction and increased legibility.**

* * *

**17**_ 12 learns a new technique._

"Comprehension... Deconstruction... Reconstruction..." Platinum repeated a few times, focusing on the wooden table in front of her, and the elaborate circle of salt on it.

"What's she doing?" Pearl whispered to Diamond, before she clapped her hands together, next slamming them on the table, producing an electric-like blue light, as a small part of the table reshaped itself into a wooden mug, leaving an indentation, next to the mug.

"Success!" Platinum cheerfully exclaimed.

* * *

**18 **_1 finds something in a tree and tells 10 and 7._

It was an otherwise normal morning in the Viridian City Gym. Green and Red had just finished a battle, when Yellow suddenly floated in through the ceiling, glowing brightly enough to illuminate the gym, driving away all shadow and darkness.

_**"**_**_Rejoice!_****" **She spoke, her voice deeper, echoing throughout the gym. _**"For I have returned!"**_

"R-returned?" Green and Red exclaimed, confused. "From where?"

_**"The moon!**__"_ She bellowed.

...

"The... moon?" They repeated, dubiously.

_**"Yes!" **_She replied._** "Where I have found immortality!"**_

"Immortality? On the moon?" Red asked uncertain he had heard her right.

**_"Yes, in a tree on the moon! Now I must go, and bring salvation to all mankind!_****"** She shouted, and floated back through the ceiling.

* * *

**19 **_4 gets an interesting offer._

"Well, this was fun." A brown-haired man in his twenties, wearing a navy-blue pin-stripe suit told a seventeen year-old girl, with long chestnut-brown hair, wearing a blue shirt and red skirt.

"Speak for yourself, I almost got killed." She groaned, before a smirk grew on her face. "Yeah, it was."

"Well then, would you like another trip?" He asked.

"In the TARDIS? Back and forth in time, any planet, any star that ever was, and ever will be?"

"Yep." He grinned.

"You bet." She grinned back.

"Well then, Blue." He smirked. "Allons-y."

She followed him into the phonebooth, which wheezed, and gradually faded in and out of sight.

* * *

**20 **_9 learns to play a new game, and asks 1 to play with her._

"Yellow?" Sapphire sweetly asked, holding a deck of playing cards. "Do you wanna play a game with me?"

"Sure, as long as it's not fifty-two pick-up." She replied.

"No... More like fifty-two _cut-up_!" Sapphire shouted, holding the cards in the air, sending them straight at Yellow, who managed to dodge. The trees behind her, however, weren't as lucky; the thrown cards effortlessly sliced through everything in their paths.

Yellow woke up, startled. "Yellow..." Blue asked, somehow both concerned and amused. "Did you watch Hellsing Abridged again?"

"Maybe..." She pouted.

* * *

**21 **_5 learns a new skill, and demonstrates on 6._

"HEY, EMERALD! DODGE THIS!" Gold shouted, snapping his fingers, sending a fiery blast that incinerated everything in its path towards him.

In response, Emerald calmly put his palms together, touching the ground lightly, causing crackling blue light to raise a stone wall in front of him, that easily absorbed the flames.

When it melted from the heat, the flames had already dispersed.

"Dickhead," Emerald groaned, with a wry smile.

* * *

**22 **_10 plays Halo 2 with 13._

"Which map should we play?" Red asked.

"Beaver Creek?" White suggested; she hadn't played much Halo, but she wasn't gonna tell him that.

"Okay then," Red smirked; he could clearly see that she didn't know how to play, so this would be easy.

Ten minutes later...

"Dammit!" Red muttered to himself. "You're really good at this game."

* * *

**23 **_5, 12, 4, 8, 6 and 2 dress up as superheroes for a costume party._

Before going to the party, Gold had for some reason decided that their costumes needed a last-minute inspection. Why, Crystal didn't know, though she did suspect a reason...

He carefully inspected their costumes, trying to find anything that didn't match the pictures in his PokéGear.

"Black and white striped, slightly loose-fitting shirt..." He noted, taking a quick glance at the fair amount of cleavage the garment exposed, annoying Crystal a bit, though on some level she supposed she was pleased she merited a look, considering what Blue was wearing.

"Dark-grey pants, with several thigh-belts on each leg... Black and grey work boots... Black fingerless gloves, less stylized than Red's..." He listed. "Got the claws?"

In response, Crystal held up a shiny pair of claws, made of a metallic-like substance. "Good to go, then." Gold smirked.

Next, he turned to Blue, who wore an emerald green, close-fitting suit, heavily emphasizing her formidable figure. The only other color present in the suit was a purple streak, reaching from slightly below her waist, across her left breast, to her shoulder, covering that area. Near the middle of the elbow was green fabric, like most of the suit. The wrist section, however, had the purple fabric.

"Good work, Blue." Gold complimented. "Platinum?"

"Is this costume good?" She asked.

She wore a low-cut black satin one-piece costume, exposing her arms, a black neckband, and a pair of silver vambraces; easily the most beautiful costume in the room, Gold thought, as, rather than being a simple black color, it looked more like someone had cut out a piece of a clear night sky, and used that to fashion the costume, as there were stars and nebulas visible on it, and even a comet-trail on her left leg.

"Very good." He grinned. "Now, Emerald's, Dia's and my costume... Emerald?"

On cue, the short blond walked up, wearing a dark-red and black suit, with an X in the middle of the chest, that covered most of his body, leaving most of his arms exposed, and a pair of red gloves with black cuffs.

"Good. Dia?"

He walked up to Gold, wearing a black suit, that held an odd, somewhat cross-like, blue pattern that went across his chest, and down the sides of his arms, and a black mask, covering his eyes. Gold promptly compared it to his PokéGear photo, and saw no immediately noticeable differences.

"How's my costume?" Gold asked, referring to his Iron Man costume, which Blue thought was somewhat unoriginal, since everyone else had picked less mainstream superheroes, but to each his own, she supposed.

"It's fine, Gold." She replied.

"Crys?"

"It looks good."

"Dia?"

"I'm with Blue and Crystal."

"Platinum?"

"I agree completely with Miss Blue's, Miss Crystal's and Diamond's assessments."

"Just to be on the safe side... Emerald?" Gold asked. "Whatta ya think?" A few seconds passed without him responding; Blue and Gold both noticed that he was more than a bit distracted by Crystal's cleavage, before he snapped out of his slight trance. "Wh-What?"

"Emerald, could you give me your opinion on my costume?"

"Yeah, sure, it looks great."

"Thanks, you can go back to staring at Crys' boobs now." Gold smirked.

"I-I wasn't-" Emerald sputtered, blushing, before Blue cut him off.

"Yeah, you were, and everyone could see it."

"Let's just go to the party." Crys interjected, secretly a bit pleased at getting looks.

* * *

**24 **_10 visits 1 and 4, and gets a surprise_

One day, Red decided to pay Yellow and Blue a visit.

However, when he reached the spot where their cliff side cottage was, he found that the door was locked, with a note attached to it.

_Dear reader, if you see this note, please bring it to Professor Oak in Pallet Town, or any of the PokéDex Holders, provided any of those people are still alive at the time you read this. Yellow and I have decided to move, so if any of you, like, say... Emerald and Crystal? want to move into the house, you're more than welcome to do so, until we return, if we do. If you're curious about where we've moved to, or just want to call or visit, we've moved to the Culture, and are living in an Orbital, somewhere in the Sagittarius arm, I think. We'll visit as soon as possible. Sincerely, Blue._

**25 **_1 angrily calls 10_

"What did you do?" Yellow asked into her PokéGear, with barely restrained fury.

"Okay, first..." Red replied; Yellow could just hear his wide smirk. "I was minding my own business."

"BULLSHIT!" Yellow yelled.

"I waaas..." Red whined.

"And exactly what happened, whilst you were, _'minding your own business'_?" She groaned.

"So, I was just chillaxing in my room, like a baller." Red explained. "And all of a sudden, shmucks kicked in my door."

_Cut to Green kicking in his door, flanked by the Kanto Gym-Leaders, Unova Gym-Leaders and a stranger with sandy-blonde hair, wearing a navy-blue trench coat._

"One of them yelled out, _'Get on your knees.' _And I responded with, _'I'm not your mother last night.' _And they took exception to that."

_Cut to Green releasing his Scizor, the Gym-Leaders each releasing a Pokémon of their preferred type and the stranger releasing an Espeon and Unbreon._

"But, you know how that song and dance goes." Red replied.

_Cut to Red releasing all seven of his Pokémon: Poli, Saur, Pika, Snor, Vui, Gyara and Aero, making short work of Green, as well as the Kanto and Unova Gym-Leaders._

"Aaand... I beat all but one of them."

"What happened to the last one?" Yellow asked.

_Cut to the man in the trench coat fainting, once his Umbreon had been defeated, while Red looked on with a sadistic smirk, and a slight trail of blood from his mouth, while Green and the Gym-leaders quietly left._

"Pussed out, like a bitch!" Red snorted. "Silver lining; I can cancel my room service!"

* * *

**26 **_2 gets a challenge to battle_

"Hey." A voice called out to Dia, Pearl and Platinum. When they turned towards the voice, they saw a young girl with red hair, arranged in a pony tail, that flared out behind her, wearing a white shirt with turquoise sleeves and a purple broken-heart pattern, and navy-blue jeans with a few thigh-belts on her left legs. "Which one of you is Diamond?"

"Me." He merrily replied. "What do you want with me?"

"To battle you." She answered. "I hear you 'PokéDex Holders' are supposed to be powerful trainers. I want to see just how powerful."

"Well, okay." Diamond smiled. "How many pokémon do you have?"

"I have just one fighter on my team, so I'll ask to keep one-on-one. Choose carefully."

"Could I get a minute?"

"Just make it quick." The girl grumpily replied.

"Alright." He replied, looking over his PokéBalls. _"Okay, which should I pick?... Judging by the fact that she seems impatient, her battle-style might be like Pearl's: hard and fast... Don is my most durable pokémon, but he's slow, has little stamina and doesn't hit very hard, so he'll be a sitting duck... Tru has less defense power, and isn't much faster, but hits a lot harder... Gi won't fight, unless it's against another legendary pokémon. Moo isn't much stronger than Tru, and is weak to fire, grass and water... Kit has no obvious flaws in terms of attack power, defense power or stamina, but that can backfire against significant outliers in those regards... Only one pokémon comes to mind..."_ Diamond thought to himself, as a smirk grew on his face.

"Tru!" He shouted, releasing a large quadripedal turtle, with a few stony spikes and a bushy tree on its shell.

"I take it that's your choice?" The girl asked, studying the chelonian, trying to take its measure, and got a wide grin in return. "In that case... Renamon!" She exclaimed snapping her fingers, and before she could utter the whole sentence, a tall, bipedal, yellow fox-like creature, with icy blue eyes, and purple wrist coverings on its forearms, appeared out of thin air.

"It can teleport!?" Pearl exclaimed, as otherwise, that thing could turn invisible, or had been faster than any pokémon he'd ever seen. Neither possibility boded well for Dia.

"Renamon's just that fast." She replied with a smirk, comfirming his worst suspicions. "And speaking of which, Renamon! Diamond Storm!"

In response, the fox charged a small orb of energy in its paws, releasing a few hundred playing-card-shaped blasts on Tru. Before the blasts could cross the twenty foot distance and hit Tru, the fox had disappeared and reappeared again, charging another blast. Tru kept trying to retaliate, and focus on unleashing an earthquake, but the blasts were just too distracting.

After about twenty repetitions of charging, unleashing, and pseudo-teleporting, Tru couldn't take anymore, and collapsed.

"You're really good." He complimented the girl.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Do you know where this guy called Pearl is?"

"That's me." He replied.

"Great. Let's battle."

* * *

**27** _8, 13 and 6 meet. What happens?_

"I have been waiting for you, Crystal." White spoke, in a voice that didn't sound too healthy, holding a red lightsaber. "We meet again at last. Now the circle is complete. When I left you, I was but a learner; now I am the master."

"You're a master of evil, White." Crystal retorted, activating her own lightsaber, which shone with a pale blue glow, and swung it at White, who expertly blocked it.

White then swung her lightsaber at Crystal, who barely managed to parry it. She swung again and again, and each time, Crystal blocked her strikes, with increasing amounts of effort. "Your powers are weak." She spat.

"You cannot win, White." Crystal said, going backwards in order to avoid White's slashes. "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"Where the hell did the lightsabers come from?" Emerald wondered, and shrugged, continuing to watch them fence, attack and block.

* * *

**28** _11, 1, 12 and 15 watch an anime_

"There's... a lot of blood in this series." Yellow quietly noted, watching the red-clad man fight the blue-clad man, with a certain fascination.

"Yeah..." Black agreed, more focused on the busty blonde beside the two men.

"Does anyone else find this level of bloodshed and violence... fascinating?" Platinum nervously asked, entranced by the impossibility of the red-clad man changing into pure, amorphous darkness, and said shadowy mass coalescing into flesh and a crimson trenchcoat.

In response, Yellow, Black and Pearl edged away from her, staring in shock.

* * *

**29** _6 visits 10, and tells 8 what he learned from it_

"Crys?" Emerald quietly said, with an odd look in his eyes. "I learned something today."

"Yes?" She replied, somewhat concerned.

"People die if they're killed." He uttered the self-evident statement with absolute seriousness.

"Yes, Emerald." She replied, laughing a bit, unable to take him entirely seriously. "That's exactly how it works."

"I know, Crystal." Emerald smiled. "Also, I think that you ought to know that I cannot be held responsible for your actions in this time-period."

Crystal stared at him, unsure if he was mentally coherent and stable at the moment. "Emerald, are you high?"

"No. Why?" He asked.

* * *

**30** _6 and 9 get a surprise from 14_

"NuqDaq fa' SoH pol yuch?" Silver asked Emerald and Sapphire, who seemed not to understand a single word he'd said. Indeed, Sapphire seemed to have gotten a headache from it.

"Uh, could you repeat that?" Emerald uncertainly replied. Silver complied, letting out another bunch of alien-sounding noises.

"Uh, one more time?" Sapphire asked, rubbing her forehead. Silver groaned, grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper, and drew several circles, in varying arrangements.

* * *

**Platinum's learned alchemy, Yellow's obtained immortality, Blue's traveling with the Doctor, Crystal's X23, Blue's also Caitlin Fairchild, Platinum's also Donna Troy, Dia's Nightwing, Emerald's Hellion, and Gold's Roy Mustang and Iron Man...**

**What am I on, and where can I get more of it?**

**Also, do some of these just scream to be expanded upon?**


	4. 0031-0040

**I now realize that Rika battling the PokeDex Holders should've been a separate story...**

**Also, to clarify, and possible reiterate, the pairings for this story is:**

**● Red/Green**

**● Blue/Yellow**

**● Gold/Silver**

**● Crys/Emerald**

**● Ruby/Sapphire**

**● Diamond/Platinum/Pearl**

**● Black/White**

**...**

******Revised 29/07/2013 for grammar correction and increased legibility.**

* * *

**31 **_5 eats 2's lunch_

"Gold?" Dia asked, annoyed, looking at the empty dinner plate, where the sandwich he'd spent a good twenty minutes making, had been. "You ate my sandwich?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Gold nonchalantly replied. "Sorry about that, I'll make you a new one."

"You ate my sandwich?" Dia repeated, ignoring him, shaking with anger.

"Yes."

"YOU ATE MY SANDWICH?!" Dia shouted, small sparks appearing around him. Gold noticed the dinner plate, knife and fork tremble slightly, and deemed it tactically wise to keep a bit of distance, as he ran for his life.

"ARRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRHRHRHRHHRH HHRHRHHGGGGG!" Dia grunted loudly, as the sparks increased in volume and intensity, and were joined by a golden, flamelike aura surrounding him.

Suddenly, his hat flew off, while his shirt was torn to pieces by the aura, exposing his upper body, his muscle mass and tone visibly growing, his hair golden and spiky.

"**GIVE ME BACK MY SANDWICH, GOLD!" **Dia demanded, his voice deep, his anger blinding him to the fact that Gold had already fled.

* * *

**32** _6 and 12 have a chat with 4_

"How are you, miss Blue?" Platinum politely asked, cordially bowing. "Are you well?"

"AFAIK." Blue grinned.

"E-Excuse me?" Platinum replied.

"YW." Blue grinned.

"Are you okay, Blue?" Emerald asked, concerned.

"LOL, W/E..."

* * *

**33** _5 gives 14 an important message._

"Heeey, Siiilver." Gold whispered in his ear.

"What, Gold?" Silver groaned, too tired to deal with his hyper-active shenanigans at the moment.

"Guess what I have to tell you?" He grinned.

"Gold." Silver lowly said. "If you say that... I'll break your pelvis."

"Cheer up, Emo Kid!" Gold grinned, causing Silver to charge at him.

* * *

**34 **_14 devises a battle plan, and instructs 4, 1 and 8 in it._

"Before we do this, we need a plan." Silver whispered to Blue, Yellow and Crystal, who nodded in response, while they glared at Gold, who was lying twenty meters away. "Blue'll go up to him from the front, and while she's distracting him, we'll flank him, taking him from behind, and securing the kill!"

Crystal blinked. "How is Blue going to distract Gold?"

"It's Gold, and Blue's brasize is 38DD, or something." Silver pointed out.

"Actually, it's only 36D." Blue corrected, a bit embarrassed. "Maybe, if you gave me a few years..."

"You don't have to show off, you know." Crystal and Yellow muttered self-consciously.

* * *

**35** _15 challenges 4 to a battle._

"You're on, Pearl." She grinned to him, sending out Blasty. Then, for some reason, she also took out her PokeDex, and pressed a button on it.

"Bio-Merge: Activate." It whirred mechanically, shining a bright blue light on Blue and Blasty.

Somehow, Blue's clothes disappeared, leaving her nude, exposing her full breasts and long slender legs, which would have been incredibly hot, Pearl decided, if it weren't for the fact that she somehow had no visible nipples, or genitalia.

Instead, her entire body, below her neck, was made of smooth hairless skin. _"Dammit." _Pearl inwardly swore. _"Still hot!"_

Slowly, she faded out somewhat, and melded into Blasty. When they had, the amalgam entity began to crackle with crimson light.

The light faded, revealing Blue, who had grown to seven or eight feet, and had Blasty's cannons coming out of her shoulders, two copies of its head protruding from her wrists, extending to cover her hands, while leaving her fingers exposed, and her usual clothes, only changed to match Blasty's coloration.

"Let's begin, Pearl!" She growled loudly, in a deep voice that sounded both female and male.

* * *

**36** _3 gets the surprise of a lifetime._

"Ruby." The portly man grumbled. "Yer a wizard."

"I'm a what?" Ruby replied, disbelieving of his statement.

"Yer a wizard, Ruby." Wattson repeated.

"You do realize that I've read Harry Potter, right?" Ruby retorted.

* * *

**37 **_Wally gets an interesting offer._

_"Come!" _Charmander telepathically conveyed to him. _"A terrible creature called MissingNo, formed from the merging of the dying Mewtwo and Genesect, has defeated Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, and sealed them away. We need your help to restore peace to our world, Wally!"_

_"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with: Recycled Plotline." _Wally groaned inwardly.

* * *

**38 **_Rika decides to... take care of business._

"Okay, that was Gold, Silver, White, Diamond, Pearl, Crystal, Emerald and Sapphire." Rika listed to Takato, Henry, Renamon, Guilmon and Terriermon. "Next is Red, Green, Blue, Ruby, Platinum and Black."

"Rika, we've been in this universe for several hours now. Can we go back soon?" Takato whined.

"No, Takato." Rika replied, dead set on following it through to the bitter end. "We aren't leaving until I've proven that I'm a stronger Tamer than these PokeDex Holders."

"I would suggest to allow Rika to indulge her Blood Knight tendencies." Renamon calmly spoke, as a small smirk grew on her lips. "Though, I must admit to finding the challenge... interesting."

"Blood Knight?" Takato, Henry, Guilmon and Terriermon asked, confused by the term, and its connotations.

"Renamon, have you been on TV-Tropes again?" Rika asked, holding her hand to her face, knowing full well the answer.

"No." Renamon replied. "...Possibly..."

"Remember last time?" Rika muttered.

"That was purely an accident, Rika, I assure you." Renamon calmly replied, though a bit peeved by Rika bringing up that incident that took place several months ago. "You cannot possibly fault me for losing track of time slightly."

"Renamon, it was _seventeen_ hours," Rika muttered, surprising the other four. "The internet bill was enormous..."

"SEVENTEEN HOURS?!" Takato, Henry and Terriermon exclaimed, shocked, while Guilmon seemed unable to follow the conversation on more than a basic level, yet he understood that Renamon had done something wrong.

* * *

**39 **_4 and 1 walk in on 6 and 8._

Blue and Yellow had just decided to pay Emerald and Crys a brief visit. But no matter what either of them had expected, it certainly hadn't been _this._

Emerald and Crys, fucking each other senseless, with her back against the wall, while engaged in a furious make-out session.

If they did know of Blue and Yellow's presence, they showed no signs, or just didn't care about having an audience.

Yellow didn't know whether to make the two aware of their presence, or leave them to it. Blue, on the other hand, did, closing the door, and leaving them to have sex in peace.

* * *

**40** _4 finds a new pet._

"Hey there, little guy." Blue smiled at the white creature. "What's your name?"

"I'm Calumon." It smiled at her, surprising her, as she hadn't expected it to talk.

"You can talk?" She asked the small creature, who nodded in response. "What else can you do?"

Calumon seemed to mull it over, poking a finger to its lower lip, before a smile grew on its face. "I can extend my ears." He boasted, and proceeded to demonstrate.

"That's a neat trick." Blue laughed. "Not very useful, but neat."

* * *

**Bonus points, if you can guess what 37's a reference to.**

**Maybe I should change this to a Pokemon/Digimon crossover...**


	5. 0041-0046

**01-05: ****_Yellow/_****_Diamond/_****_Ruby/_****_Blue/_****_Gold_**

**06-10: ****_Emerald/_****_Green/_****_Crystal/_****_Sapphire/_****_Red._**

**11-15: ****_Black/_****_Platinum/_****_White/_****_Silver/_****_Pearl_**

**That's this chapter's character list... Saves me from having to go back and check every time.**

**...**

**********Revised 29/07/2013 for grammar correction and increased legibility.**

* * *

**41: **_14, 8 and 15 meet up_

"Yo, werd up," Pearl excitedly greeted Silver and Crys, who both stared at him, incredulous.

Crys was the first to reply to him. "What?"

"Dunno whatcha mean," Pearl grinned. "Ya, bye, ya' know what I'm saying?"

"No," Crys nervously replied, suspecting mild brain damage.

* * *

**42:**_ 10 gets an offer to battle_

Takato was exhausted. They had been wandering around Mount Silver for several hours now, searching various empty caverns, and had been attacked several times, by bear-like creatures, bipedal things seemingly made of rock, and large green dinosaurs, all so Rika could satisfy her urge for a good fight.

Meanwhile, outside, on a grassy, sunlit plateau, Red was busy training Saur , wondering what had upset the wild Pokemon, and resolved to go check it out, recalling his long-time partner.

He hadn't expected to find a trio of thirteen-year olds, including an annoyed red-haired girl, within the cave. "Can I help you with anything?" Red tentatively asked, trying not to anger the girl, who already seemed pissed.

"Yeah," The girl responded. "You can tell me where on this mountain, this 'Red' guy is."

"That's me," He grinned.

"Let's battle," She told him, more a demand than a request.

...

It was over in a split second.

It happened so fast, Rika didn't really register what happened. One moment, Taomon was ready to fight, the next, she was falling to the ground, visibly reverting back into Renamon, audibly wincing in pain, as her Taomon clothes dissipated into nothingness around her.

Before she, Henry or Takato could figure out what had just happened, they saw a small yellow rodent, with crackling cheeks, appear beside Renamon, smirking triumphantly.

"You've had your fight, Rika," Takato wearily spoke. "Now can we please go back?"

Before she could reply, an area of the cave crackled with soft-blue light, becoming distorted and pixelated. Through the opening came a person that everyone present recognized as Ryo Akiyama.

"Hey, Red," He greeted the cap-wearing man with his Pikachu on his shoulder. "... We have met, right?"

"Yeah," Red replied with a smirk. "I'm guessing that ENIAC sent you here, to take these guys home?"

"Yeah," Ryo returned his grin, before his expression changed to become more stern. "If you know me in the future, please don't tell me anything. And I can't answer any questions either." He spoke to the Tamers.

They nodded in response, before following him into the portal, which grew more intense as they entered, soft crackles becoming streaks of lightning that ravaged the cavern-interior for a few seconds, before the portal stabilized and sealed.

* * *

**43: **_Wally fights MissingNo_

**"YOU, cAnnOt, dEfEAt, mE, wAllY," **A pixelated distortion in reality spoke, in a voice both soft and crass, divine and demonic. Wally could feel the obscene nature of the manifestion gnawing away at his sanity, though he did not pay it much heed, as he had far more pressing matters to focus on.

_"The author's seriously going through with this crap."_

* * *

**44: **_10, 7, 4 and 1 are chosen_

Blue had absolutely _no idea_ what was going on.

One minute, they had been in Vermilion City, watching Deoxys leave, when Sird had shot a strange light at them. Next thing she knew, she was on a battlefield of some kind, where rotting corpses, of all things were running, walking and flying around, fighting several other people, and bright lights, of all the colors of the rainbow, flashed in the sky.

Before she could react, a bright blue ring flew towards her, gently itself putting on the index finger of her right hand. "Unknown of 'Error'. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps." The ring told her, only serving to increase her confusion. Then, somehow, her body became covered in bright-blue energy, her skirt turned black, and the same symbol on the ring formed on her chest.

Nearby, she could see Red, Green and Yellow get similar colored rings.

"Unknown of 'Error', You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps." Red's ring whirred, changing the color of his jeans into black, and his body became covered in flame-like red energy, as he gained a deranged look in his eyes, and vomited burning blood, at thin air.

"Unknown of 'Error', You have the potential to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." The ring that had attached itself to Yellow droned, unnerving her somewhat, as she didn't want to frighten anyone.

"Unknown of 'Error', You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps." Green's ring mechanically whirred.

Nearby, Kyle Rayner watched the newly-minted Lanterns with disbelief and surprise. "No. Goddamn. Way." He muttered, at seeing Pokemon Adventures characters, become power ring-wielders.

And _why_ on earth, was the sweet and innocent Yellow a Sinestro Corps member?

* * *

**4****5: **_3 and 15 puts on a show for 1_

"Hey, Yellow," Ruby greeted, while Pearl stood next to him, uncharacteristically frowning. Before she could reply, Ruby grabbed him, and kissed him passionately, breaking away a minute later.

"Okay," Yellow uncomfortably replied. "I'm guessing that you either turned gay for each other, and decided to show off to me, for some reason, or that someone black-mailed you into this, thinking that I'll somehow enjoy watching..."

Ruby and Pearl stared at her, visibly surprised, wondering how she had worked out... Well, everything so quickly.

"The latter," Pearl replied.

"Well, in that case, would you mind telling whoever put you guys up to this, that I'm not interested, in that sort of thing?" Yellow asked.

* * *

**46: **_8 gets a surprise from 2 and 12_

Crys had seen many strange events in her life, but_ this _definitely took the cake. _"And probably ate it too," _She resisted the urge to add, as that would be a poor joke to make. "Alright, I'll bite. What is going on?" She asked, exasperated, to Pearl, Diamond and Platinum, of which the latter two were sitting on the floor, apparently meditating.

"Dia's converted to something called Eckankar, because he claims to have read or heard somewhere that practitioners of that religion go to McDonalds when they die," Pearl replied, without a hint of irony.

"What?" Crys flatly replied, unable to think of anything to say that would convey the sheer confusion she felt at that nonsensical statement. "Dia, I don't know how to tell you this, but people, regardless of religion, do not go to McDonalds, when they die."

"Oh," Dia replied, sniffling slightly. "I guess I always sort of knew, but I just didn't want to believe it."

"Wait, what about Platinum?" Crys said. "Why would she convert to that, even if she actually believed the McDonalds bit?"

"She hasn't," Pearl replied. "I have no idea why she's doing that."

"I hope to meet you in the halls of Valhalla some day, miss Crystal," Platinum cheerfully told her, from her sitting position.

Faced with such a ludicrous situation, Crys did what any sane and rational person would; she went into fits of uproarious laughter.

* * *

**And that's the end of the "Rika vs the Dex-Holders" subplot. **

**Been wanting to put down 44 for a while, maybe I'll expand on it, sometime.**


End file.
